


Promises

by Stonathanstans



Series: Stonathan Drabbles [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Jonathan is nervous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Anonymous asked:A stonathon where Jonathon is on edge, and is scared Steve asking him out is just another cruel joke to bully him. I haven't seen a stonathon fic like this but I feel like it would be a very real idea for Jonathon to have





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t really seen one like this either and I will be glad to try and tackle it

 

A joke.

It had to be a joke right? Because there was no way that Steve Harrington would actually ask him out.

There was no way in hell.

“Calm down.” Joyce smiles. She’s behind her son, brushing his hair and the more that he jumps and fidgets in his seat she keeps messing up his hair cut.

“Sorry mom.” Jonathan’s voice is low and he begins biting on his nails.

“And stop that.” Will slaps his brother’s hand away from his mouth.

The moment that he had told his mom and brother (And even Sheriff Hopper) about Steve Harrington asking him out they had been more enthusiastic than he had been and they wanted this to go great for him.

“I don’t think Steve’s going to look at my nails.”

Will grins. “Maybe not but if he wants to hold your hand? You never know.”

Jonathan goes silent. He didn’t think of that.

Would Steve actually hold his hand?

Would he try and kiss him once he brings him home?

Or would this be the joke?

Steve takes him to the restaurant only to have his friends there to make fun of him for being stupid and thinking that someone like him could actually want him.

And that thought made his stomach turn.

“Are you done yet mom?"

“Almost give me five more seconds and done!”

Will hops down and rushes to get a mirror for his brother.

“This looks so much better.” Joyce whimpers and soon she’s in tears. “Look at my boy. On his first date. Oh I can’t.”

She leaves the room and Jonathan stands.

He looks himself in the mirror and she’s right. His hair being shorter is a good look on him.

The door bell rings and Will rushes to it.

Jonathan walks up behind him, stuffing his hands in his pockets when he sees Steve standing at the door, flowers in hand.

"Wow Byers. You.... You look amazing."

Jonathan doesn't say anything but Will does.

"Have him home by ten. Mom gets worried if we're out later than that and don't hurt his feelings. Trust me, I'd know."

Steve laughs but Jonathan doesn't look so certain about any of this.

"Ready to go? Or..."

Jonathan shakes his head. He didn't need his mom taking pictures.

"yeah let's go."

-

The ride is silent and Jonathan is nervous. For the simple fact that they were leaving Hawkins. It burned something in his brain that this really was a joke.

"Where are we going?"

"Hawkins plays the same five movies and the newer ones don't come out until a week or two after they're released every where else and I heard around that you really wanted to see 'A nightmare on elm Street'."

That was true but where did he hear it from? The only person that he had told was Nancy.

" Yeah I did but I was willing to wait until it came to Hawkins. "

" Well I wasn't willing to wait until then."

Jonathan looks down at his hands. He twisted them, they were turning red and he was freaking out now.

"What is this."

Steve frowns and looks over at him for a brief second.

"What's what?"

"This. You asking me out. Is this some kind of joke to you? Is that where you're taking me? Is this going to turn into Carrie?"

Steve pulls off to the side and shuts the car off.

"Where is this coming from?"

"A guy like you don't ask out people like me. You could have had anyone at that school and you chose me? Why?"

Steve runs a hand through his hair. "I like. Byers. I always have. I just didn't think you were into guys and when I found out that you were, I knew I finally had a chance. This isn't some joke to me, I would never do that to you. Look if you're not comfortable then I can take you home and I won't bother you again."

He starts the car again and begins to turn the car back around, heading towards Hawkins.

And Jonathan could see the sincerity in his eyes and he had his answer.

" Wait. Okay I'm sorry but look at it from my perspective. You'd be wary too. I'm just cautious is all."

"And you shouldn't be. I wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Got it?"

Jonathan nods and reaches over to grip Steve's hand. "Got it."

 


End file.
